In this project the stereospecificity of mixed complex formation reactions is studied by contact shift measurements. The contact shift studies attempt to identify the molecular features which will yield large diastereoisomeric interactions when a mixed complex is formed. The diastereoisomeric differences are varied by alkyl substitution on the ligands. The mixed ligand complexes consist of a tetradentate (called the substrate ligand) and a bidentate (the sample) ligand. This project involves determination of which tetradentate ligands will form a substrate complex with large stereoselectivity for the bidentate ligand. These substrate ligand complexes are then used for the physical separation of appropriate bidentate ligands by using a solution of the substrate metal complex as a mobile phase in a liquid chromatograph. In this manner ion exchange separations of optical isomers may be possible. Alternatively, the substrate complex can be incorporated into a stationary phase and the enantiomers separated by elution with an organic solvent mobile phase.